Uh, apples
by 76playthings
Summary: Well yeah, Dean's definitely fond of apples, or maybe it's the soft heat of Castiel's hand as he drops the fruit into his basket. AU


**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Length:<strong> Drabble  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nope, not mine. _Still _not mine. No matter how many times I ask.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Dean, Castiel, AU & an apple.

Dean was kinda, no, _is _kinda fond of apples. Especially the pie kind of apples. Greenness plus cookability = awesome pie. So yeah, they're awesome. Hell, he even likes the red variety, even if the skin always gets caught between his two back teeth where they grew a little bit crooked, the crunchy white shit in the middle –well yeah, that makes up for it. So generally, it's safe to say that Dean's an apple guy, which is why he didn't tell Sam to sod off and get his own groceries. Of course the fact that Jess was headin' up 7 months pregnant and Sam was busy enough with everything else let alone big time grocery shopping might have had a little bit of an impact on the reason as to why he was…is here right now, at 3:45am, Andy's all-night markets after a gruelling shift on the streets and soot all down his back. Of course, the fact that Jess had promised an apple pie, well, that might have been part of the reason why he's here right now lookin' at 8 different varieties of apples and wondering what the hell's the difference between them. Maybe.

He's just about to give up and head over to the enemy hygiene products when he spots them. And they're it, the most perfect, green, reddy, shiny apples ever. That's when Dean knows that he's hit the jackpot and his basket almost falls out of his harms when he punches the air. _Awesome_.

As he heads over to the trough he thinks about just how awesome they're gonna taste inside crispy pastry which he definitely has to buy later –by the way. Dean considers that for a second, then his mind goes to 'twilight' and how the apples right there are almost as red as the one on the book cover, and how the hell an apple relates to a time of day anyway. It's a pretty deep thought path, which leads to all sorts of hypothetical situations which involve everything from apple-suns to superheroes and all that sort of things.

So really, he shouldn't be surprised when he walks right into somebody. Because, really, thinkin' about Twilight apparently gives bad karma anyways. But then again maybe it doesn't cause when he looks up to bite out a rough 'sorry' and reach over to grab a few of the fruits in the container, the blue eyes which meet his are pretty damn far from being bad karma. If he was some sort of weird sappy freak he'd probably relate them to angels, the way they sparkle and shine. But he's not, and that's good, because it allows him to chuck out a rough, "Er, Hi."

"Hi," The eyes crinkle around the edges and Dean's suddenly reminded that he's staring, so his eyes move of their own volition, roaming this –er, _guy's _face, which is weird enough cause it seems like the guy's lookin' right back, and not for nothin', but _the last time somebody looked at me like that_, Dean thinks, _I got laid_. But that's definitely not on his mind, 'cause what's on his mind is apples and definitely not chapped lips and the eyes of a stranger he doesn't even know.

"Uh –Apples," Dean smiles awkwardly, crookedly, and almost smacks himself in the head with one blackened palm, before he manages to stop himself.

"I see," The stranger replies, "Won't stop you then," And dammit, but he's still smiling and it's really damn distracting so Dean can't really be blamed when he trips a little as he edges around blue-eyes in an aisle that Dean can't decide is too small, or really not freaking small enough.

"Castiel, by the way," The other man drops him a wink, and reaches into the trough, pulling out an apple. "These make a mean pie."

"Dean," He replies, a little dazed as the shorter man simply grins and looks at him, responding with a short "Nice to meet you Dean."

Well, yep. Dean's definitely fond of apples, or maybe it's the way Castiel's skin brushes his as he drops the fruit into his basket, either way.


End file.
